


Story #5

by Banbury



Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: The paths we choose...
Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - light(s) prompt





	Story #5

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: light(s)

Blair put his suit-case down and leaned on the counter. He had quite hard time to locate this particular hotel despite it being practically in the center of the downtown. He should’ve know of that place as it was right around the corner of his some-time favorite second-hand book store, yet he discovered this small cozy gem of the living quarters with its enticing aroma of freshly baked buns and strong well-roasted coffee beans, the first time ever.

Blair haven’t been in Cascade for over ten years, since his university days. It was good to be back and to feel a bit nostalgic. He glanced over and whole-heartedly approved of the old, but obviously well-loved furniture, rugs in deep vibrant colors, pictures of some indigenous warriors that adorned cream-colored walls. Blair was glad the organizing committee for the conference put him here. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The voice from behind nearly startled Blair.

“Yes, thank you. You see, there was that…” Blair twirled around and smiled at his potential host. “I have reservation here under the name of Dr. Sandburg?”

“Uhm…” The man didn’t look quite the part of hotel administrator and Blair looked at him questioningly. “I mean… welcome to “The Northern Lights”. 

The stranger exhaled as if he just accomplished something big and looked down at the computer. “Dr… Dr… Dr…. Oh! Here we have… hmmm… Oh, yes, we have it! Welcome to “The Northern Lights” Dr. Sandburg. We hope you’ll have a pleasant stay at our…”

“Hey, Jim!” The loud voice from above startled both the host and the guest, they looked over the newcomer – six plus foot tall athlete with graying hair dressed in slightly rumpled three-piece suite. 

“Thomas!” Jim laughed a little bit embarrassed. “Hope it was good? Did you make it there on time?”

The athlete slid behind the counter, briefly hugged his friend and turned towards Blair. “Sorry for your wait. Welcome to “The Northern Lights”, I see you have your reservation with us…” 

Blair nearly missed the moment the other man slipped into the room and headed towards the door. There was something about him that tripped Blair’s curiosity and he couldn’t put out of his mind his baby-blues. Blair listened to the newcomer with half an ear and followed the progress to the door. He noticed the man limped a bit, but overall had a bearing of a soldier around him. Blair smiled at the exaggerated wink the leaving man threw his way and sighed, he sure as hell would’ve been glad to prolonged their acquaintance, but wasn’t sure how to approach the new man asking for the name of his former host, so he sighed once more and turned to the counter again.

“… sure, I am staying here for two weeks and then it depends…” Blair was ready to settle in his room and put down certain search on his computer. He will wait for his moment…


End file.
